The Slippery Slope
by Mickey5
Summary: The elder Baudelaires find themselves in a Ski Lodge - Sunny a car full of villains. Will they reunite?
1. A Very Long Preview

The Slippery Slope by Mickey  
  
This story is my preview of the story I would like to publish on FanFiction.Net.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Main Subject : Book Book : Series of Unfortunate Events. Genre : Action/Adventure/Humor Chapters : 13 Rated: PG Posed as book 10 (3rd last book) **************************************************************************** ******  
  
Chapter One: Regrets and Friends  
  
Everyone in life has regrets. Regrets sometimes are terrible things , but sometimes helpful. Regrets help you be a better person in a similar situation where you once had regrets. I'm sorry to say in this final episode of Unfortunate Events there will be many regrets of many characters and I advise you to leave this chapter before you regret that you read it because regrets appear in the very next paragraph.  
  
The elder Baudelaires were experiencing many regrets. They were now slowly rolling down a mountain in a rattling caravan who's wheels were rusting away. Violet the eldest Baudelaire at 14 was trying to stay calm but it was quite hard when you might be toppling to your death. Violet was a superb inventor, but there didnt seem to be enough time to invent something. Klaus the middle Baudelaire who was 13 was trying to remember if he had ever came across in his reading about a situation like this, and what the people did to save themselves.  
  
Sunny the youngest Baudelaire , who was an infant was not with her siblings but in a car full of villains on a villainous women's lap and trying to bite her wrist and escape the car and rejoin her siblings, but there was no way as they were now rolling down the mountains. Her mind was full of worry and hope as she imagined how frightened her siblings might be.  
  
Violet and Klaus were regretting right now that they ever let Sunny go with the villainous Count Olaf and hoped more than they ever hoped before she was safe. There thoughts about Sunny now suddenly melted away as they were startled by a huge thump and they realized that they must have finally hit the ground - but they were wrong. As thay gingerly stepped out of the caravan they found themselves in front of a huge building made out of very expensive wood and a ski lift and realized they were in front of a ski lodge. They felt a bit silly. They were not dressed to go skiing.  
  
'' What do we do now ? '' Violet whispered to Klaus as I few people started to look at them in their suit with ruffles and bows and their two heads sticking out of the top.  
  
'' I'm not sure , let's - let's try to go inside.'' replied Klaus.  
  
'' OK, 1, 2 , 3 '' said Violet and the both started walking awkwardly in there shared pants.  
  
They finally reached the door of the lodge and violet reached out her right hand and opened the door. They stepped into a beautiful lobby with marble floor, beautiful sofas and a long wide staircase with a red carpet spread across it. They admired the lodge for a few minutes before they realized someone was trying to get their attention.  
  
'' Hello - are you lost? '' asked somebody and the elder Baudelaires wheeled around. It was a girl who was probably around 12 and a half . She had shoulder length golden brown hair and honey colored eyes . She was holding a book and was wearing a baby blue blouse and blue jean. she had a big smile on her face and looked nice and polite enough to talk to.  
  
Klaus blushed and turned to Violet.'' UH - well yes, '' admitted Violet '' If we need to leave we will go - ''  
  
'' Oh no, dont be ridiculous, '' said the girl '' you are obviously lost and you need help. If you like, I can ask my Dad to book you a room until you figure out where it is you would like to go. I'm Marie. What are your names ? ''  
  
'' Our names ? '' Violet asked and turned to Klaus to see if he could think up any names. Her head was hurting from bumping her head everytime the caravan rattled. He suprised her with what he said.  
  
'' I'm Klaus Baudelaire and this is my sister Violet . '' he said smoothly without any trace of nervousness, but he was still blushing for no reason Violet could think of.  
  
Marie's jaw dropped. '' Y-you are? '' she asked. '' I-Im pretty sure I've read about you somewhere.''  
  
'' If your thinking about THE DAILY PUNCTILIO ... ''' said Violet.  
  
'' Oh no. That is the most inaccurate newspaper in the world. No, I'm pretty sure it s from a book... '' Marie looked down at the book she was holding. It had lions roaring on the front. This illustration just reminded the Baudelaires of their miserable stay at Caligari Carnival but to Marie it was something different. She flipped the book open and began going through the pages then finally smiled and pointed to the Baudelaires something which made their jaws drop as well. There, clearly written on the page were there names - Sunny's too.  
  
'' I knew it! I thought you appearence looked familiar! It explains absoleutly everything about how you disguised yourselves a freaks to get into the carnival!!! '' Marie said in a hushed voice.  
  
Klaus looked a his hands. '' Do you think the idea was stupid? '' he asked  
  
Marie looked taken aback. '' No, are you kidding? It was the most brilliant idea ever! Awsome I would have never thought of something like that! ''  
  
Violet and klaus smiled at one another as Marie flipped through the pages again and frowned and suddenly looked sad.  
  
'' Do you have any idea where Sunny is ? '' she asked.  
  
'' No, unfortunatley, '' said Violet '' But we are still looking ''  
  
'' Right, we would never give up on finding Sunny '' said Klaus.  
  
'' OK, well we better find you a room then. First come with me to my room and we will find some new clothes for you to put on. ''  
  
'' Won't people recognize us though ? '' asked Klaus .  
  
'' No. no one in this lodge reads THE DAILY PUNCTILIO . We don't even get it delivered here so they cant. '' said Marie.  
  
The elder Baudelaires nodded and were soon upstairs in an elegant room, and Marie allowed them to pick out some clothes.  
  
Finaly, with their new clothes on, they went to get their own room. Marie's Dad was the owner of the lodge and when Marie explained to him who they were he agreed to get them a room and not tell anyone they were the Baudelaires.  
  
Violet was enjoying her stay . There was a hardware store in the lodge where Marie gave her money to go buy inventing materials.  
  
Klaus was having a good time aswell. There was a large library in the lobby and he was eager to check out some books so Marie lent him her library card. Speaking of Marie, as I'm sure you know already, Klaus was kind of well nervous around her nd he had a feeling it want because of all the trouble they were in and his regrets. As I'm sure you know, as Klaus knew that he had a sort of crush on Marie. Something that we all get in life.  
Sunny however was having a miserable time. She had been driving with villains for now 2 days straight and it seemed like they were getting nowhere. Finaly they ended up at a Ski Lodge ,as I'm sure you know was the same one her siblings were staying. Maybe things were getting better for Sunny. Maybe not.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Chapter Two  
  
'' Come on you buck tooth twerp! '' roared the hook handed man as he waited impatiently for Sunny to walk over to him and go into the lodge.  
  
'' I come. '' said Sunny and followed the villain in the lodge into a beautiful lobby, and then she was next on a elevator and into an elegant room with 2 four posters and a shabby crib.  
  
'' You will sleep with Flo and Tocuna '' the hook handed man said and left.  
  
Sunny was alone in the room and thought to herself '' How dim witted could he get? '' . She waddled over to the door knob and opened the door and kept walking until she heard a familiar voice.  
  
'' Well, we checked every room on this floor. We cant find Count olaf and his troupe. Maybe the did manage to get to V.F.D. I hope Sunny's OK. '' It was Klaus's voice!!!  
  
Then she heard a voice she never heard before. '' She will be fine - don't worry. She's a very smart baby isnt she? She'll find a way. '' It was Marie but Sunny had no way of knowing that.  
  
'' I hope you are right . '' said a girl's voice. It was Violet.  
  
Sunny stood as tall as she could but couldnt reach the knob from the outside. She jumped and grasped her hand on the handle and swung it open.  
  
There was a moment of awkward silence then -  
  
'' Sunny!!!! '' cried Violet.  
  
'' You're okay! '' said Klaus wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Sunny smiled and said '' Toshi '' which ment ' And so are you two - uh who is that? '' she said pointing to Marie.  
  
Klaus went slightly pink. Violet said '' Thats Marie. She got us this room. ' '  
  
'' Yeah, and we owe her one '' klaus found himself saying .  
  
'' Thanks, but you really dont. You deserve this room. Hi Sunny it's nice to meet you. '' and smiled sweetly down at her.  
  
Sunny bit her hand softly. '' That means sh- '' Klaus started to say but Marie interupted.  
  
'' I know. It means she likes me. That was in the first book. '' she said.  
  
'' Book? '' Sunny asked.  
  
'' Theres books about you three so the world will know about you and help you if they ever met you. Which is what I'm trying to do. '' Marie said giving them a sideways smile.  
  
'' Which one is that book? '' asked Violet suddenly looking at the pile of books Marie had.  
  
'' That one is the Unauthorized Biography of Lemony Snick- '' she started to say then '' Oh my God. Jacques Snicket's brother! ''  
  
'' What? '' Klaus asked incredously. '' It is ? ''  
  
'' Yes thats what I wanted to tell you. I knew there was something important I had to tell you but I couldnt figure it out. ''  
  
'' May I see the book ? '' asked Klaus timidly and Marie handed him the book.  
  
'' Hey, whats this - '' Klaus asked and his voice trailed off. '' Violet , Sunny, Marie look . ''  
  
When Klaus had flipped the pages he came across a piece of paper which had the number '12' printed across the bottom and a picture of a house and the words Lemony Snicket = 1345 Columbia Road.  
  
Marie put a hand on Klaus's shoulder to read over the page. '' I never noticed this before- does this mean its page 12 of the  
  
'' Snicket file '' said Sunny and they all nodded.  
  
'' We must go there - tomorrow. We have to meet Lemony. It's our only hope of finding out everything we need to know. '' said Violet and the rest agreed.  
  
'' I have to go back to my room now. good night Baudelaires. '' said Marie , gave them a sideways smile and left.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Chapter Three  
  
At the crack of dawn , the Baudelaires and Marie sneaked out of the lodge and had to take two busses to get off the mountain. Then Violet gave them instructions.  
  
'' OK, these are two walkie talkies I bought downstairs. Marie, Klaus take this one and me and Sunny will take the other one. When one of us finds Columbia Road contact the other group and direct themto the location. Is that clear? '' she asked and they all nodded and headed out.  
'' Klaus, I really dont like this ,'' she said '' We can get hurt. ''  
  
Marie and Klaus decided to take a taxicab to find Columbia Road but were having no luck.  
  
'' Don't worry - we'll be fine '' he said looking at page twelve carefully. They were silent for a long time. Finally the bus driver announced Columbia Road and Marie looked at Klaus and he gave her a small shy smile. They were there. 


	2. We Meet At Last

The Slippery Slope by Mickey  
  
This story is my preview of the story I would like to publish on FanFiction.Net.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Main Subject : Book Book : Series of Unfortunate Events. Genre : Action/Adventure/Humor Chapters : 13 Rated: PG Posed as book 10 (3rd last book) **************************************************************************** ******  
  
Chapter One: Regrets and Friends  
  
Everyone in life has regrets. Regrets sometimes are terrible things , but sometimes helpful. Regrets help you be a better person in a similar situation where you once had regrets. I'm sorry to say in this final episode of Unfortunate Events there will be many regrets of many characters and I advise you to leave this chapter before you regret that you read it because regrets appear in the very next paragraph.  
  
The elder Baudelaires were experiencing many regrets. They were now slowly rolling down a mountain in a rattling caravan who's wheels were rusting away. Violet the eldest Baudelaire at 14 was trying to stay calm but it was quite hard when you might be toppling to your death. Violet was a superb inventor, but there didnt seem to be enough time to invent something. Klaus the middle Baudelaire who was 13 was trying to remember if he had ever came across in his reading about a situation like this, and what the people did to save themselves.  
  
Sunny the youngest Baudelaire , who was an infant was not with her siblings but in a car full of villains on a villainous women's lap and trying to bite her wrist and escape the car and rejoin her siblings, but there was no way as they were now rolling down the mountains. Her mind was full of worry and hope as she imagined how frightened her siblings might be.  
  
Violet and Klaus were regretting right now that they ever let Sunny go with the villainous Count Olaf and hoped more than they ever hoped before she was safe. There thoughts about Sunny now suddenly melted away as they were startled by a huge thump and they realized that they must have finally hit the ground - but they were wrong. As thay gingerly stepped out of the caravan they found themselves in front of a huge building made out of very expensive wood and a ski lift and realized they were in front of a ski lodge. They felt a bit silly. They were not dressed to go skiing.  
  
'' What do we do now ? '' Violet whispered to Klaus as I few people started to look at them in their suit with ruffles and bows and their two heads sticking out of the top.  
  
'' I'm not sure , let's - let's try to go inside.'' replied Klaus.  
  
'' OK, 1, 2 , 3 '' said Violet and the both started walking awkwardly in there shared pants.  
  
They finally reached the door of the lodge and violet reached out her right hand and opened the door. They stepped into a beautiful lobby with marble floor, beautiful sofas and a long wide staircase with a red carpet spread across it. They admired the lodge for a few minutes before they realized someone was trying to get their attention.  
  
'' Hello - are you lost? '' asked somebody and the elder Baudelaires wheeled around. It was a girl who was probably around 12 and a half . She had shoulder length golden brown hair and honey colored eyes . She was holding a book and was wearing a baby blue blouse and blue jean. she had a big smile on her face and looked nice and polite enough to talk to.  
  
Klaus blushed and turned to Violet.'' UH - well yes, '' admitted Violet '' If we need to leave we will go - ''  
  
'' Oh no, dont be ridiculous, '' said the girl '' you are obviously lost and you need help. If you like, I can ask my Dad to book you a room until you figure out where it is you would like to go. I'm Marie. What are your names ? ''  
  
'' Our names ? '' Violet asked and turned to Klaus to see if he could think up any names. Her head was hurting from bumping her head everytime the caravan rattled. He suprised her with what he said.  
  
'' I'm Klaus Baudelaire and this is my sister Violet . '' he said smoothly without any trace of nervousness, but he was still blushing for no reason Violet could think of.  
  
Marie's jaw dropped. '' Y-you are? '' she asked. '' I-Im pretty sure I've read about you somewhere.''  
  
'' If your thinking about THE DAILY PUNCTILIO ... ''' said Violet.  
  
'' Oh no. That is the most inaccurate newspaper in the world. No, I'm pretty sure it s from a book... '' Marie looked down at the book she was holding. It had lions roaring on the front. This illustration just reminded the Baudelaires of their miserable stay at Caligari Carnival but to Marie it was something different. She flipped the book open and began going through the pages then finally smiled and pointed to the Baudelaires something which made their jaws drop as well. There, clearly written on the page were there names - Sunny's too.  
  
'' I knew it! I thought you appearence looked familiar! It explains absoleutly everything about how you disguised yourselves a freaks to get into the carnival!!! '' Marie said in a hushed voice.  
  
Klaus looked a his hands. '' Do you think the idea was stupid? '' he asked  
  
Marie looked taken aback. '' No, are you kidding? It was the most brilliant idea ever! Awsome I would have never thought of something like that! ''  
  
Violet and klaus smiled at one another as Marie flipped through the pages again and frowned and suddenly looked sad.  
  
'' Do you have any idea where Sunny is ? '' she asked.  
  
'' No, unfortunatley, '' said Violet '' But we are still looking ''  
  
'' Right, we would never give up on finding Sunny '' said Klaus.  
  
'' OK, well we better find you a room then. First come with me to my room and we will find some new clothes for you to put on. ''  
  
'' Won't people recognize us though ? '' asked Klaus .  
  
'' No. no one in this lodge reads THE DAILY PUNCTILIO . We don't even get it delivered here so they cant. '' said Marie.  
  
The elder Baudelaires nodded and were soon upstairs in an elegant room, and Marie allowed them to pick out some clothes.  
  
Finaly, with their new clothes on, they went to get their own room. Marie's Dad was the owner of the lodge and when Marie explained to him who they were he agreed to get them a room and not tell anyone they were the Baudelaires.  
  
Violet was enjoying her stay . There was a hardware store in the lodge where Marie gave her money to go buy inventing materials.  
  
Klaus was having a good time aswell. There was a large library in the lobby and he was eager to check out some books so Marie lent him her library card. Speaking of Marie, as I'm sure you know already, Klaus was kind of well nervous around her nd he had a feeling it want because of all the trouble they were in and his regrets. As I'm sure you know, as Klaus knew that he had a sort of crush on Marie. Something that we all get in life.  
Sunny however was having a miserable time. She had been driving with villains for now 2 days straight and it seemed like they were getting nowhere. Finaly they ended up at a Ski Lodge ,as I'm sure you know was the same one her siblings were staying. Maybe things were getting better for Sunny. Maybe not.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Chapter Two  
  
'' Come on you buck tooth twerp! '' roared the hook handed man as he waited impatiently for Sunny to walk over to him and go into the lodge.  
  
'' I come. '' said Sunny and followed the villain in the lodge into a beautiful lobby, and then she was next on a elevator and into an elegant room with 2 four posters and a shabby crib.  
  
'' You will sleep with Flo and Tocuna '' the hook handed man said and left.  
  
Sunny was alone in the room and thought to herself '' How dim witted could he get? '' . She waddled over to the door knob and opened the door and kept walking until she heard a familiar voice.  
  
'' Well, we checked every room on this floor. We cant find Count olaf and his troupe. Maybe the did manage to get to V.F.D. I hope Sunny's OK. '' It was Klaus's voice!!!  
  
Then she heard a voice she never heard before. '' She will be fine - don't worry. She's a very smart baby isnt she? She'll find a way. '' It was Marie but Sunny had no way of knowing that.  
  
'' I hope you are right . '' said a girl's voice. It was Violet.  
  
Sunny stood as tall as she could but couldnt reach the knob from the outside. She jumped and grasped her hand on the handle and swung it open.  
  
There was a moment of awkward silence then -  
  
'' Sunny!!!! '' cried Violet.  
  
'' You're okay! '' said Klaus wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Sunny smiled and said '' Toshi '' which ment ' And so are you two - uh who is that? '' she said pointing to Marie.  
  
Klaus went slightly pink. Violet said '' Thats Marie. She got us this room. ' '  
  
'' Yeah, and we owe her one '' klaus found himself saying .  
  
'' Thanks, but you really dont. You deserve this room. Hi Sunny it's nice to meet you. '' and smiled sweetly down at her.  
  
Chapter Two - The Slippery Slope By : Mickey!!!  
Im really pleased that people are reading my story and I thank those who did. Now - anyways I guess I will continue on with my story. Ahem......  
''' Press the green button and contact Violet and Sunny! '' said Marie excitedly.  
  
'' O.K., '' said Klaus and after a few momet they heard Violet answer.  
  
'' Hello - Klaus? Marie? '' she said.  
  
'' Hi. We found Columbia Road- we took the Mortmains Snowtaxi. '' said Klaus. '' Its right there when you get off the mountain - hold on - how did you two get off the mountain,? '' he asked.  
  
'' We had to walk - all the taxicabs were taken. But thats not important.We can see you now - we are off the mountain. ''  
  
'' Ok. Goodbye. '' said Klaus and looked at Marie. Marie could see that behind his glasses he looked serious not excited or thrilled to be there.  
  
'' Whats the matter? '' she asked  
  
'' Nothing. I've never been this close to all the questions we wanted answered before - its just strange.What if we dont find out anything? ''  
  
Marie smiled. '' Dont worry. That wont happen. Theres Violet and Sunny. ''  
  
They reunited and found # 1345 . They knocked on the door. It opened almost instantly which made them all jump.  
  
There was a man with a long white robe and circular glasses.  
  
'' Hello. I'm Dr.Lorenze - may I help you? '' he asked.  
  
'' Um- were - were looking for Mr. Lemony Snicket. '' said Violet.  
  
'' Ah... that depends. Who are you? ''  
  
'' Well, I'm Violet, this is Klaus, and Sunny is our baby sister. Oh, right that's our friend Marie. ''  
  
Dr.Lorenze looked around the room. Then he called out '' Snicket! Its them Baudelaires! ''  
  
''' What? Are you sure? What do they look like ? '' called a man's voice.  
  
'' Er - like regular every day kids? '' he said.  
  
'' Ugh, just let them in! '' the man said.  
  
Dr.Lorenze lead them through a short hallway into the livingroom/ The room was circular - a bit like the mans glasses - and there was only just to small sofas, a fireplace and for some odd reason a chair faceing the window on the far wall. Then the children realized someone was sitting in that chair.  
  
'' Erm - hello? Mr.Snicket? '' asked Klaus.  
  
The chair wheeled around. There was a kind young looking man with dark brown hair and brown eyes and wearing a gray suit.  
  
The man smiled . '' So it's true. You really are the Baudelaires huh? Yes, I 've seen you in pictures with your parents. I spent many happy years with your parents. The closest thing I had to true friends. Its dreadful that that horrible man burned your house to the ground. Dreadful.  
  
Ooops! I just remembered I have to meet my friend for lunch! See you later! The rest will be in Chapter 3!!!! 


End file.
